Two imperfect human beings that make a perfect couple
by PrideAndNeutrality
Summary: A Jell le plantean una pregunta. ¿Qué es el amor?


- Bien, niños, ya que pronto comenzarán las vacaciones, estaba pensando en dejarles un trabajo para su regreso. - Los pequeños emitieron sonidos de emoción, pero el pequeño Jell tomo dos de sus cuadernos y los utilizo para tapar sus orejas. Tarea no. Odiaba la tarea, sobretodo porque su padre las tomaba muy enserio y no lo dejaba salir de su cuarto a menos que las terminara todas. Le iba bien en los estudios, cuando prestaba la atención suficiente, pero eso era muy difícil porque siempre estaba con ganas de jugar y meterse en problemas, siendo un torbellino humano. Odiaba sentarse en una silla y escribir sobre papel hasta que el Sol se escondiera y terminara siendo alumbrado por la pequeña lampara sobre su mesita. A sus 8 años, Jell estaba completamente seguro de que la escuela iba a ser siempre su enemigo, los salones eran cárceles y las profesoras, monstruos enormes que odiaban todo, sobretodo la diversión. Mas de una le había ganado un cariño/odio al pequeño niño que pasaba entre sus piernas corriendo mientras perseguía a sus amigos. Jell, la discordia de su clase. Una niña pequeña a unos metros levanto su mano y luego comenzó a hablar cuando la profesora asintió en su dirección. - ¿Será escrito? - Al recibir nuevamente el mismo gesto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que el Blair contrarresto con una mueca. _No_. Su hermana gemela estaba sentada a su lado, como siempre. Jell se echo hacia atrás, para estar tirado sobre la silla, dejando en claro que la idea prácticamente lo había desarmado. Observo a toda la clase, todos parecían emocionados. _No me gusta la tarea._ Volvió a pensar con desanimo. Las vacaciones eran para estar con su familia, jugar con Assy, pedirle dinero a papá para gastarlo en el parque y ver a mamá cocinar. Es que era muy divertido, sobretodo porque cada 5 minutos maldecía. Al parecer había aprendido a cocinar desde que se caso con papá, y era demasiado interesarte ver su travesía de como NO quemar un plato y sí hacerlo comestible.

"¡Mierda, le eche la sal!" era algo que solía pasar a menudo. "Jell, prueba esto" y luego el pequeño terminaba siendo atendido de emergencia por su propio padre. "Assy, pasame el orégano" Y resultaba que el orégano estaba en la encimera, que una niña de 8 años tan pequeña como su gemela jamás iba a alcanzar, y mientras Julietta leía las etiquetas de los productos, Assy tenia que colocar sus piernas a cada lado de la cabeza de Jell para así poder coger el orégano, tambaleándose de lado a lado. Las vacaciones eran para divertirse. ¡Divertirse! No hacer tarea. Movió sus pequeñas piernas que no alcanzaban el suelo mientras en su rostro seguía tintada una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Y sobre que va a tratar? - Volvió a preguntar la misma niña minutos después._ Cállate ya._ Fue la respuesta asida que apareció en la mente del pequeño, que a final de cuentas, cuando estaba disgustado de verdad era exactamente igual a su padre y a su madre. - Sobre... el amor. - Su boca se desencajo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Amor? ¡Ni que fuera una niña! Aunque no todas las niñas estaban locas por el amor y jugaban con barbies, como solía ver en los recreos, su hermana era diferente y exactamente por ello jugaba a las espadas de madera con ella. - Quiero que me escriban en una hoja que consideran que es el amor. Puede ser cualquier cosa, háganlo a su gusto, mis pequeños. - Dijo la profesora, antes de sonreirles cariñosamente. Y justo después sonó el timbre, que anunciaba que era hora de irse a casa. Escucho como la silla de su hermana hacia un chirrido contra el suelo, ya que se había levantado y comenzado a recoger sus cosas, pero él se había quedado tirado en la silla, enojado. Finalmente termino por tomar su mochila y salir del salón.

Las vacaciones habían empezado apenas unos días después y Jell había recibido su hoja color café claro con las lineas marcadas para poder hacer su trabajo. Estaba sentado en la silla y con un lápiz de madera en la mano. Como había supuesto, apenas su padre se entero de que les habían dejado tarea, los había mandado a ambos a sus habitaciones para hacerla. No importo que se hubiera escondido, su madre lo había encontrado y arrastrado hacia su cuarto. ¿Por que las cosas tenían que volverse tan aburridas? ¿Por que tenían que hacer tarea? Odiaba la tarea. Era un niño hiperactivo, de carácter fuerte cuando se enojaba y que defendía a las personas que le importaban, sobretodo a Assy. Suspiro y coloco la punta del lápiz sobre el papel, escribiendo la primera palabra. _Amor... _

_El amor es..._

Detuvo el movimiento de muñeca. No tenia ni idea de que era el amor, nunca lo había pensado. No le tomaba importancia. Jamas había visto películas de princesas ni tampoco de drama, ya que a su padre no le gustaba la televisión y Jell siempre se la pasaba jugando fuera de la casa, sobretodo en el parque, colocándose de cabeza mientras su hermana se columpiaba. Jell sabia que había sido el amor el que había hecho que sus padres se casaran. O eso le habían dicho. Pero de las pocas veces que había visto un film sobre el amor, las parejas siempre eran muy melosas y lograban que él mirara a su hermana extrañado y que ella le devolviera la mirada. "Nuestros padres no son así." Era la frase que siempre salia de los labios de uno de los dos. Sus padres no se parecían a los de los demás. "Mi mami me hizo este suéter para mi" había dicho una de las niñas un día en la clase, exhibiéndose. Sus padres casi nunca les compraban cosas, hacer que Asier regalara un billete era tan difícil como arrancarle una sonrisa a Julietta cuando se lo encontraba en la entrada de la casa cubierto de lodo. Si empezaba a escribir lo que había visto en los films, sería algo como... "Es un montón de besos raros." Porque eso era todo lo que hacían, se besaban y se besaban y nunca hacían otra cosa. "Tratarse de forma rara" "Decir cosas raras" Decir cosas como "Eres lo mas importante que tengo..." ¿Y la comida? ¿Y los juegos? ¿Donde quedaba todo eso? Rasco su cabeza pelinegra, ya comenzaba a sentirse confuso. Las películas no eran reales, su padre y madre se habían encargado de dejárselo claro. Así que... tendría que escribir sobre el amor de la vida real. ¿Sentía amor por su hermana, por su familia? Si. Pero ese sentimiento en su interior le costaba ponerlo en palabras, no sabia como describir el cariño que sentía por aquellos tres individuos que habían estado con él desde que abrió sus ojos por primera vez.

No llevaba ni una línea. No iba a poder hacer el trabajo si tan solo hurgaba en su cerebro, donde había de todo menos amor. Se levanto de la silla, tomo el papel, el lápiz y lentamente se acerco a la puerta de su habitación. No podía dejar que sus padres se enteraran de que intentaba salir, así que tomo la perilla y con mucho cuidado la giro. Con un movimiento brusco se quito los zapatos y se adentro en el pasillo descalzo. La tarde ya había caído y en la casa había una luz dorada que venia desde la ventana. No se escuchaba ni una radio ni una televisión, todo estaba sumido en el silencio y extrañamente, tampoco escuchaba la fría voz de Asier ni la enojada de Julietta. Ni sus usuales insultos ni tampoco aquellos comentarios que solían decirse para ellos mismos. De puntillas fue hasta el salón, donde estaba un enorme sillón color carmesí que solía rodear mientras corría de Julietta o para esconderse en los juegos con Assy. Observo que dos cabezas sobresalían y se tiro al suelo, para continuar moviéndose a gatas. Rodeo el sillón y lentamente alzo su cabeza para encontrar una imagen que por unos segundos hizo que su cerebro se detuviera por completo. Su padre tenia los ojos cerrados y por la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba; dormía. Seguramente había sido un día difícil en el trabajo, pero lo extraño era que estaban en una posición inusual. Su padre tenia su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Julietta y Julietta estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Asier. Su progenitora no estaba dormida, tenia los ojos abiertos e idos. Perdidos en un lugar que Jell desconocía, su rostro estaba serio. Observo como lo movía hasta terminar por esconderlo en el cuello de Asier, suspirando y terminando por relajar su cuerpo al igual que su esposo. Los ojos de Jell viajaron hasta el objeto que había al lado de ambos en el cojín. Extendió su brazo para tomarlo y lo arrastro hasta él. Era un libro color blanco. Se sentó contra el sillón y lo coloco sobre sus piernas extendidas, con el lápiz y el papel al lado.

_Wedding. _


End file.
